Modem cameras often provide many features and adjustments that allow photographers extensive control over the camera's operation and the photographs that result. Many cameras also provide an “automatic” or “program” mode that automatically selects camera settings that are likely to produce an acceptable photographic result, but gives the user little creative control over the camera's operation.
While knowledgeable photographers can use a camera's features and adjustments to good advantage, novice camera users may be intimidated or confused by the array of choices presented to them. The novice user may come to rely on the camera's automatic mode exclusively out of fear of making mistakes in manually choosing other settings. In that case, the novice loses the learning experience that may come from experimenting with other camera settings, and fails to take full advantage of the camera's capabilities.
Alternatively, the novice user may experiment with the camera's settings and features, and in fact make mistakes that ruin the resulting photographs.
A camera and photography method are needed that allow camera users to freely adjust and experiment with their cameras, while protecting against the irretrievable loss of photographic opportunities.